


С новым годом

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemi isn't keen on the New Year celebrations.</p><p><em>С новым годом</em> - Happy New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	С новым годом

Artem collapsed onto his hotel bed with a grunt of exhaustion, letting his arm fall over his eyes. The game against Avalanche had been quick-paced, fast, _exhausting_ , and Artem wasn’t sure he could stay awake much longer.

He’d managed to get up, shower and half-dress, and collapse. Artemi was finishing in the bathroom; the shower had turned off about ten minutes ago, and Artem rolled over to watch the other leave, turning the light off behind him.

The rookie was half way across the room before he stopped, realising that the other man was watching him, and a fierce blush took over the younger man’s cheeks.

“I do something wrong?”

Artem shook his head, rolling back over so his back was facing Artemi. “Nothing wrong.”

The left-winger remained where he was; Artem could imagine the look of confusion on his face, before the sound of him moving to get dressed filled the room.

The sound of celebration could be heard from across the floor.

Patrick could be heard yelling something along the lines of _you fucking cheater Toews!_ – no doubt the duo were playing Mario Kart, probably watched on by some of the others on the team, and the obnoxious banging on the wall across the room suggested that Seabs and Duncs had chosen another way to bring the New Year in.

Artem just wanted to go to sleep, rest up, and then celebrate in Chicago, because there was no doubt that Patrick would drag them all out to a Blackhawks bar to properly celebrate in the New Year.

“Артём?”

The center-man rolled over again, raising an eyebrow as he watched Artemi, hugging his knees on his bed. Artem registered that he was in a shirt and boxers before he realised that Artemi looked terrified. He immediately sat up, concern on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

The left-winger blushed and looked away, shaking his head, mumbling along the lines of it not being important.

“You’re scared, of course it’s important!”

“Я боюсь фейерверков...”

Artem blinked a little, trying to decipher what the whisper had been from the younger male before he smiled weakly. “The fireworks scare you? Don’t worry, come here.”

Artem shifted over on his bed, patting the mattress next to him. Artemi hesitated before he got up, crawling quickly onto the bed. Artem lay down and turned the light off, before wrapping an arm loosely around Artemi’s waist.

“Вы меня защитить?”

“I promise I’ll protect you from the fireworks, Артемий.”

The younger man settled down more into the mattress, seeming content by the presence of the other man in the bed, and Artem smiled weakly as he pressed his face into the elder man’s neck.

“я люблю тебя.”

Artem smiled, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Artemi’s lips. “Я тоже тебя люблю.”

**Author's Note:**

> Артемий – Artemi | Артём - Artem  
> Я боюсь фейерверков – I’m scared of the fireworks  
> Вы меня защитить? – You’ll protect me?  
> я люблю тебя – I love you  
> Я тоже тебя люблю – I love you, too
> 
> |||||||
> 
> So hey guys, thanks for reading, if you made it this far.
> 
> (I know my writing for this fandom is terrible and I have like 0 knowledge of hockey – I’m learning.
> 
> Slowly.)
> 
> But, anyway, if you want to request something – I’ll list pairings – then just drop a comment, or tweet me at [rickyslilhorror](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror) on Twitter.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Brent Seabrook/Duncan Keith  
> Artemi Panarin/Patrick Kane  
> Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane  
> Shea Weber/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Jordie Benn  
> Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn  
> Jordie Benn/Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn


End file.
